


All That You Need

by orphan_account



Series: Simple [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff's been fucking his son Jared for a couple years, and now Jared's sleeping with his stepbrother Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Contains parental incest, some daddy kink, some spanking. (Disclaimer: none of these things are in any way okay in real life, hopefully that's obvious).

Jeff takes a while to debate the best way to go about it. He’s tempted to just seduce Jensen, get him willing and eager and fuck some sense into him - make him see that Jared needs to be  _loved_ , not taunted.

The boys have gotten bolder - Jeff can hear them through the paper-thin wall, can hear a creak of bedsprings and then floorboards, can even tell that it’s Jared getting out of his bed, slipping into Jensen’s and murmuring something soft and pleading. He can hear a breathless scoff, the soft shift of Jensen’s body in his bed, Jared’s quiet moan.

There’s something desperate about the hushed whimpers, the way Jensen always makes Jared whine and beg for it, whispers filth into the still night air to make Jared crazy.

The kid has a dirty mouth and a dirtier mind - and he’s smart, has figured out how to talk about Jeff fucking Jared without letting on that he knows it’s more than just a fantasy.

_“Can just picture those big hands on you, bet he’d hold you open real nice…”_

_“Bet he knows how to use that cock, bet he could make you come on it…”_

_“Think he’d make you ride him? Just lie back and make you bounce on that cock, make you work for it?”_

Jeff doesn’t know how Jared reacted the first time Jensen brought it up, but by the time Jeff starts listening in, Jared’s not even bothering to pretend he’s not into it. Jeff can hear those embarrassed moans, can picture how hard Jared must be blushing. Sometimes he tells Jensen to shut up but Jensen never does, just chuckles darkly and draws another choked sound from Jared’s throat.

It’s on one of those nights, a night when Jeff has a hand wrapped around his cock and his head lifted slightly off the pillow to better hear across the wall, that he finally figures out how he wants to do this. Jensen’s the one who gives him the idea, really.

_“What would you do if your daddy walked in?”_

_“Shut… nng…”_

_“Bet you’d love him to see you like this, want him to watch me make you beg?”_

_“Fuck.”_

_“Think he’d get mad? Think he’d put you over his knee, fuckin’ spank you right in front of me? Get those big hands on your ass, even if you’re still wet and open from my cock?”_

_“Oh my God.”_

_“Maybe he’d let me help, let me hold you still while he gets that ass all nice and red. You want that?”_

_“Please. God, I can’t - I’m gonna -”_

Jeff’s never spanked Jared. It’s not something he ever even needed to do - Jared and Jeff have always been close, and Jared’s just such a good kid… even when he was little, if he stole a cookie or broke something, he could never keep it to himself long enough to warrant any kind of real punishment.

So the fact that Jared came (probably all over himself, and  _God_ , Jeff loves it when he does that) over the idea of Jeff spanking him… Well, it gives Jeff a whole lot to think about.

***

Jensen’s got Jared writhing on his cock, any semblance of rhythm destroyed by Jensen’s hand jerking him, excruciatingly slow.

Jared climbed on top of him nearly the minute he walked in the door and Jensen couldn’t even find it in him to make the kid beg, just let him pull Jensen’s cock out and get it inside him. Jared was already slick and open and Jensen’s mind went pleasantly blank except the image of Jared opening himself up while he waited for Jensen to get home. He still hasn’t managed to get any kind of brain function back but he really doesn’t need it, just needs to touch Jared until he comes apart all over Jensen, until he’s practically crying with how good it feels.

Jensen thinks this might be something of an addiction.

The kid’s thighs are trembling around Jensen’s hips, his hands braced tight on Jensen’s legs, his skinny chest rising and falling at a quick, unsteady pace. Jensen knows he’s close and he lets himself fuck up into Jared a little harder, drags his fist over Jared’s cock a little slower, just to hear the kid whine, watch his teeth sink into his bottom lip.

This is definitely his favorite part - Jared helpless, out of control, that moment where Jensen thinks he could do absolutely anything to the kid and Jared would let him. It feels almost like trust, like something terrifying and so fucking good it kind of hurts.

The sound of the bedroom door creaking open barely registers for a second, just a background to the best feeling Jensen’s had in years - nothing to worry about, until he spots Jeff standing in the doorway, eyes fixed on Jared’s face. Cold, hard fear drops into Jensen’s veins like ice and he shoves Jared off, scrambles back to cover himself, grab some clothes, anything.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he’s wondering if Jeff will beat him or just kick him out. Maybe he’ll kick Jared out too, and he and Jensen can stick together. Maybe he’ll kill Jensen - fuck, who knows what a guy who’ll fuck his own son is capable of - or maybe he’ll just convince Annie to send Jensen away. Wouldn’t be too hard.

Jared’s still sitting where he landed when Jensen pushed him, not bothering to cover any part of his body as he stares up at his dad in shock. Jeff’s face is unreadable, eyes still on Jared but roaming this time, sliding down from his shining eyes to his bruised, parted lips, down over his still-heaving chest to his very obvious erection. Fuck, kid is still so fucking  _hard_.

“Jared?” Jeff asks, one eyebrow raised. He doesn’t look angry - he doesn’t look  _anything_ , actually, face a total blank.

“Dad, I -” Jared stops when he looks up through his messy bangs and catches sight of the way Jeff’s eyes are still fixed somewhere South of Jared’s navel. Jensen has the wild thought that Jeff’s going to want to fuck Jared, right here, right now - show who Jared really belongs to and Jensen suddenly really wants to see it.

Jared’s next words are whispered to his own hands, curled in his lap.

“I’m sorry Daddy.”

“I know, baby.” Jeff sends Jensen a quick glance, like he’s checking something, and then turns back to Jared like Jensen isn’t even there. “Do you think maybe you need to be punished for this?”

Jared’s eyes fly up to Jeff’s face, wide and shocked and undeniably turned on. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before nodding mutely.

Jeff crosses the room and sits on the other bed, patting the space next to him. Jared flushes deeper at the motion but he unfolds himself and goes to sit by his dad, long, lean body exposed, cock dark and heavy between his legs. He doesn’t even hesitate when he knees up onto the bed beside Jeff, facing his dad.

Jeff gives him a small smile and tucks a strand of Jared’s hair behind his ear before sliding his hand down to spread over Jared’s back.

“What do you think, baby? Ten?”

Jared shakes his head.

“Twenty?”

Jared nods, and it’s sort of starting to freak Jensen out that they’re doing this with him  _right here_ , not even acknowledging his presence. Like a mind-reader or something, Jeff chooses that moment to finally look up at him. When he speaks, it’s still addressed to his son but he’s looking straight at Jensen.

“Jared, do you need Jensen to hold you still?”

A shudder passes through Jared and he nods, and Jensen could swear there’s eagerness in there along with the nervousness and arousal.

Jensen manages to pick himself up off the bed, awkward and naked and unsure about this, and sit himself down beside Jeff. This whole thing is starting to feel very familiar and he can guess that Jeff must have heard him talking to Jared, describing nearly this exact scenario.

Which means Jeff knows about Jared and him.

And Jeff’s doing this - fulfilling a fantasy Jared’s obviously very into - and suddenly it makes sense that Jared’s doesn’t really seem all that worried. This is Jeff’s way of telling him it’s okay - he overheard, he knows, and he still wants to give Jared what he needs.

Jeff presses lightly on Jared’s back and Jared goes willingly, bends himself over Jeff’s lap like an offering. Fuck, that’s hot. His cheek lands on Jensen’s thigh, face turned toward Jeff and Jensen, eyes going dark and glassy. Jensen gathers Jared’s wrists and gently brings them behind his back, holds them there, his other hand slipping through Jared’s hair, a soothing gesture that Jared doesn’t seem to need but arches into anyway.

“Ready?” Jeff asks quietly, his big hand spread over Jared’s ass, pushed up and on display by the arch of his spine. Jared nods and whimpers, pushes his ass even higher.

The first  _smack_ catches Jensen by surprise - it’s so loud and Jensen winces in sympathy, tightens his hand near-automatically around Jared’s wrists when they jump in his grip.

“Doin’ so good baby,” Jeff says, voice gone gravelly and deep.

At the next  _smack_ , Jared  _moans_  like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt, eyes scrunched shut against Jensen’s thigh. Jeff keeps telling him how good he is, how good he looks, how proud he is of him. Every sound coming out of that kid has Jensen’s cock practically leaping out of his lap and it’s taking all his self control to keep from turning Jared’s head a little more, getting his mouth on him.

“Jensen’s real proud of you too, aren’t you Jensen?” Jensen’s surprised Jeff’s bringing him into this, but he gets it when Jared whimpers at the words like they’re hitting his every button.

“Yeah, you’re doing great Jay. Bein’ so good for us, so good.” Okay, so maybe Jensen’s less than coherent. This may be the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him.

Jared takes every hit like he was made for it, like he wants nothing more than to writhe in Jensen’s grip, back bowing and arching into Jeff’s big palm as it comes down on his ass, moaning as much at the pain as at the words coming out of his father’s mouth. Jensen throws in a few words of praise here and there, lets Jeff do most of it - the guy seems to know exactly what Jared needs at every moment, gives it to him without pause.

By the end of the twenty - Jensen counted - Jared’s flushed darker than Jensen’s ever seen him, bangs sticking to his forehead, hips pushing against the air above Jeff’s lap like it’s going to get him anywhere. Jensen’s harder than he would have thought possible - he’s surprised he hasn’t spontaneously combusted yet - but Jeff just looks calm and steady as he slowly lets Jared sit up on his haunches.

“Such a good boy for us, baby. We’re gonna take care of you now, okay?” Jared nods eagerly, hands fumbling clumsy at Jeff’s belt. Jeff chuckles and pulls them away. “You wanna get fucked? Wanna show us how much you can take?”

Jared whines like he can’t even make words, paws at Jeff’s clothes and Jeff steadies him with a hand on his shoulder, shifts up onto the bed until he can put Jared on his knees. Jensen’s never seen Jared this gone and it’s a whole new level of hot.

“Jensen, do you want to fuck Jared for me?”

Jensen’s a little puzzled by the “for me” part but Jared apparently is not, knees spreading and back arching, and in between his red, spanked cheeks Jensen can see where Jared’s still wet and open. He can’t nod fast enough, scrambles up to get himself into position while Jeff smiles and unbuckles his belt.

“Baby, I want you to take both of us. Think you can work your pretty mouth while Jensen fucks your sweet little ass?”

Jensen can’t help the thought that it’s a little weird for Jeff to talk like this to Jared - he always figured it’d be more loving, less objectifying - but Jared’s loving it, nodding and whispering “ _please_ ” with a voice so rough and broken it makes Jensen’s throat ache.

Jeff kneels up by Jared's head, motioning for Jensen to wait - Jensen does, cockhead pushed against Jared’s hole, hands tight on Jared’s hips to stop him from shoving back the way he’s trying to do. God, they’re really doing this - fucking Jared from both ends, filling him up and just fucking  _using_ him and Jared’s clearly desperate for it.

Jeff motions for Jensen to move at the same time as he pushes into Jared’s mouth. It’s tight and warm - Jensen can feel the heat radiating out from Jared’s spanked-red skin, lets his hands wander from Jared’s hips to his ass, digs his fingertips in to feel Jared quiver-clench around him. His usual moans and whines are muffled by Jeff’s cock down his throat, long steady thrusts into Jared’s mouth, possessive and caring all at once. Jeff cradles Jared’s head and Jensen holds his hips and together they fuck into him, setting up a rhythm that rocks Jared between them.

The view and the silky feel of Jared around him and the fucking noises Jared’s making conspire to make this over for Jensen very, very quickly, so he reaches under Jared to wrap a hand around his cock. Jeff stops him with a hand around Jensen’s wrist - the first time they’ve really touched in all this, and it does something weird and good to Jensen’s insides.

“You wanna come, baby? You wanna show us how much you love this, love getting fucked by your daddy and your brother?”

Jensen’s surprised by the term but he doesn’t say anything, too busy biting back a groan at the way Jared’s body is shuddering around him. Jeff pulls Jared off his cock just long enough for him to answer.

“Yes, please Daddy, please let me come,  _please_.”

Jeff nods to Jensen and he gets a hand on Jared’s cock, nearly comes when he feels Jared react to the touch. Jeff’s shoving harder into Jared’s mouth, and Jared’s fucking his mouth right back into Jeff’s thrusts, pushing his ass back on Jensen’s cock, trying to take it all, trying to get as full as he can and fuck if that doesn’t push Jensen over the edge before he can even get Jared off.

Somewhere through the toe-curling pleasure sweeping through him, he can feel Jared go rigid and tight, can feel the way Jared’s body contracts and he comes all over Jensen’s fist and the sheets. Jeff’s apparently pulled out because Jared’s moaning freely, helplessly uninhibited.

Jensen gets his eyes open in time to see Jeff sitting back on his heels, one hand fisted around his cock, the other wrapped in Jared’s hair, working himself until he paints Jared’s open mouth, his cheeks, his throat with thick ropes of come. Jeff’s low groan gets Jensen’s cock twitching in Jared’s ass all over again.

There’s an awkward moment when they all separate, sticky and clumsy, but then Jared is practically crawling up into Jeff’s lap and Jeff’s wrapping his arms around his son, pressing hard kisses to Jared’s temple and cheek, and Jensen starts to get up to go clean off and find somewhere else to be.

Jeff stops him once again, pulls Jensen close to them again.

“Jared needs a lot of affection after you fuck him,” Jeff informs him, like this is a fucking lesson or something. Jensen starts to come up with some kind of retort, brain slowly coming back online to remind him that this is a pretty fucked up thing to get mixed up in, that he’s intruding on this family and he should probably find an exit.

“Please,” Jared mumbles, sleepy, open gaze on Jensen and suddenly Jensen finds himself feeling a little too heavy to leave the bed, a little too sleepy to do anything but crawl forward and curl himself around Jared’s other side. Jeff nods approvingly and Jensen feels a quick flare of irritation mixed in with something a little too close to pride.

He’ll worry about it later.

Just as exhaustion pushes him into sleep, Jensen feels a big, warm hand smoothing gently over his back and it feels new, unexpected, a kind of comfort he’s not used to.

***


End file.
